


One phone call

by Rosalynn



Series: My Takarazuka Revue Writing Prompts [1]
Category: BADDY - Takarazuka Revue, Takarazuka Revue Musicals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalynn/pseuds/Rosalynn
Summary: When Pocky is in trouble, who does he call..?
Series: My Takarazuka Revue Writing Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749694
Kudos: 7
Collections: Guess the Author round One





	One phone call

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the weekly prompt writing challenge between international fans of the Takarazuka Revue.  
> Prompt: 'Please come and bail me out'.

‘You get one phone call,’ the officer said, after which he closed the door, leaving Pocky alone in a small room with a phone hanging from the wall. He grabbed it and dialed the only phone number he knew by heart.

‘Who’s this?’ Sweetheart’s sleepy voice sounded on the other side.

‘It’s me… Uhm… It’s Pocky.’

‘Why the hell are you calling me at…’ A short pause. ‘… four in the afternoon?’ Knowing Sweetheart, he’d been sleeping off his hangover from last night’s party all day.

‘I’m… I’m in jail,’ Pocky muttered.

‘You’re what?’ Sweetheart sounded more awake now.

‘I’m in jail.’

A snort sounded on the other side of the phone.

‘Of all people you’re the last person I’d expect to get a phone call like this from. What did you do?’

Pocky took a deep breath and nervously readjusted his glasses. It pained him to say it out loud.

‘Public smoking…’

‘I see.’ Pocky could just hear Sweetheart smirking. ‘How awful of you.’

‘Look, can you please just come and bail me out?’ Pocky begged. ‘If Goody hears this I’ll be kicked off the force!’

Sweetheart groaned on the other side of the phone.

‘Fine, I’ll be over in a bit.’ Before Pocky could say anything, Sweetheart had hung up the phone.

\-------

Pocky paced up and down his cell, adjusting his glasses or his hair once in a while. It had been hours since the phone call. What was Sweetheart doing? Choosing a suitable outfit or something? Pocky just wanted to get out as soon as possible. Yes, he wanted to be cool and yes, he wanted to impress his new friends, but he didn’t want to end up in jail at his first solo attempt!

‘Well, well,’ Sweetheart’s voice echoed in the room. Pocky halted and turned around. Sweetheart, dressed in his trademark dark pink suit, leaned against the door post of the entrance, looking so suave it made Pocky blush.

‘Goodness, officer Pocky,’ Sweetheart said with a smirk. ‘What a predicament you’re in.’

‘Did you pay the fine?’ Pocky asked quickly, clutching the steel bars. ‘I really don’t want to stay here any longer.’

Suddenly a deafening explosion sounded to their right. Pocky wobbled on his legs by the impact. Sweetheart didn’t even flinch. Smoke filled the room, but quickly dissolved.

‘What the..?’ Pocky uttered as he realized there was now a huge hole in the wall at the end of the room. A tall man with sunglasses and a cigarette between his teeth stepped inside from the street.

‘That was wicked,’ Baddy grinned.

Sweetheart took the keys from the wall and opened the cell door. Pocky was dumbfounded.

‘You didn’t think I’d actually come and bail you out now, did you?’

Sweetheart took Pocky’s chin and pulled him close, briefly kissing his lips.

‘I’d rather break you out,’ he added in a whisper. ‘That’s more my style.’

Sweetheart then grabbed Pocky’s hand and pulled him away towards freedom.


End file.
